Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of wireless devices. A wireless device may communicate directly with a base station if a communication channel between the wireless device and the base station has acceptable quality. The wireless device may communicate indirectly with the base station via a relay station if the communication channel between the wireless device and the base station has poor quality. The relay station may facilitate communication between the wireless device and the base station by receiving a first signal from an upstream station (e.g., the base station), processing the first signal to obtain a second signal, and forwarding the second signal to a downstream station (e.g., the wireless device). The relay station may introduce additional latency/delay and may require additional processing. It may be desirable to efficiently support communication between the wireless device and the base station via the relay station.